Alpahbet of Sadism and Sukonbu: A Deux
by Zack Clyde Von Crisst
Summary: They had been rivals until Gintoki Sakata disappeared. He became a handsome man-slayer while she became an emotionless chick. The two rarely cross paths but when they do, they nod in acknowledgement. That was until the former-sadist finally realized that the Yato needs him to keep her sanity intact.


A Deux: Adjective. Involving two people especially in private.

* * *

They had been rivals until Gintoki Sakata disappeared. He became a handsome man-slayer while she became an emotionless chick.

The two rarely cross paths but when they do, they nod in acknowledgement. That was until the former-sadist finally realized that the Yato needs him to keep her sanity intact.

* * *

The group had been celebrating. Zura and the Gorilla were chatting away happily. Elizabeth and Hijikata were sharing a bowl of dog foo- erm, food with mayonnaise topped on it. Even Sinpachi, the feared swordsman of Kabuki, had started smiling.

Kagura watched the men in envy. Ever since Gin died, she could no longer have fun. Silently rising from her seat, she slipped out of the noisy room and headed out. She scolded herself for leaving her umbrella inside; it was pouring out.

Sougo, who had been sitting in the corner and drinking sake, watched as his former rival leave. His wine-red orbs had been on her ever since they helped Kondo and the pirate break out of jail. "That woman," he sighed.

"I can't blame her," Sinpachi muttered beside him. The spectacled young man took sat beside Sougo and started patting the giant fur ball beside him. "Her heart was broken."

"Did she love Dana?"

"Gin-san was like a father to her. We were the first strangers who took her in."

The man-slayer kept quiet. He knew the feeling of someone dear disappear. He knew that no amount of affection would ever replace the love that was given. And he knew that no matter what, the past would always be there to dampen the mood.

"It would be good if something from the past appeared before her," Sinpachi smiled. "Sadaharu and I tried."

"I gotta pee," the sandy haired young man stated. He took both his weapons and headed out.

Sinapchi smirked, knowing full well what the former-captain would do. "Hey, Sadaharu, be ready. The gates of hell will be knocked open." The dog whimpered then went behind Gin-san [Am I correct?]

Kagura was sitting on a swing. She was facing the darkened sky with her deadly eyes closed. The rain had hid her sorrow well, washing away the salty tears that were flowing silently down her cheeks.

"Hey," a voice called out monotonously.

The female opened her eyes to stare at a black clad figure. 'Tax robber's uniform,' she thought and focused on the face of the fucker who disturbed her crying. Brownish-blond hair tied in a loose ponytail, dark-red colored irises that spelt certain death to anyone who stares too long, baby-face and the toothpick that poked his mouth… Metallic blue eyes widened in shock. "What the heck are you wearing?" she demanded.

Sougo stared at the white-clad female. "Are you blind or are you just stupid?" he asked.

Kagura glared at him. She stood up and walked past the man-slayer. "I don't have time for cosplay."

Sougo smirked. "You're just afraid to be beaten again, China," he teased.

That got her attention. She faced the male and growled. "What did ya call me?" she demanded, reverting back to the monster girl five years ago. She cracked her knuckles and attacked the armed male.

Sougo chuckled as he flipped back, landing on top of the frame of the swing. "Too bad, China, I'm still a greater fighter than you."

"In your dreams, Sadist!" the red head yelled and punched the frame. She then jumped to the shocked male and kicked his gut. "Hah! Still got it, Aru!"

Sougo back flipped and landed safely on the ground. He had to take a couple of deep breaths to refill his lungs. 'Man, this woman could fight,' he thought with a grin. Unsheathing his katana, the red eyed dashed towards his opponent. He really tried slashing the female in half but failed. Instead, what he cut down was a single freaking hair!

Kagura cracked a smile. "That's all ya got, aru?" she teased.

"Nope," Sougo answered and punched her hard on her stomach.

The female landed on her butt with a cute 'oof'. The small smile turned into a grin as she got up and attacked.

The two exchanged blows, unknowingly destroying buildings, properties, and even people. Smiles became smirks, smirks became grins, and grins turned into innocent laughter.

"What was that?" Hijikata muttered as a loud bang shook the whole room, tipping his mayonnaise filled bowl.

"Excuse us," Glasses muttered and led the giant dog out. "Gin-san. You are staying?"

"What was that supp~!"

"Die, Sadist!" Kagura yelled as they broke into the window.

"You first, China!" the male yelled back. Out of impulse, he sliced the wooden table in front Hijikata. "Die, Mayora!" he yelled.

"Oi!"

"I'm right here, you effing sadist!" Kagura tackled the male and both rolled on the wooden floor, trying to conquer the other.

The d-faced Gintoki took hold of Kagura's shirt and yanked the young woman off the male. "Do you know how much damage you too already did?" he demanded, shaking the poor female.

The reply he got was the edge of a sword pressing on his neck not by Kagura but by the red eyed Sougo. "Try to do that again to her and I will cut your head off and feed it to Hijikata-san," he threatened.

Gin lets the female go and bit his lower lip when Kagura yelped as she hit her butt again. "That's the second time," she grumbled, rubbing her back side.

"Come on, China. We finish our business outside."

Kagura stood up and grinned. She took her umbrella and yelled a Yato war cry. "I will defeat you!"

Both laughed as they exited and continued their destructive fight.

After two hours, the two were now lying on the ground, staring at the still pouring rain. They held smug smiled on their faces as they panted for air. Cuts, bruises and scratches covered their bodies while their clothes were soiled and soaked in blood, sweat, water and dirt.

"That was fun," Kagura chuckled. "I never had an intense battle like that ever since~!"

"Don't even try to finish that sentence, China," Sougo intervened.

"Fine, Sadist."

The male stood up and held his hand to his former rival. "Let's grab some sake," he recommended.

"I'll be staying here."

"China," Sougo growled, his red eyes flashing dangerously.

Kagura gave a giggle and grabbed the hand. Unexpectedly, when she got up, she pecked Sougo's cheek. "Let's do this again next time."

Sougo, shocked beyond words, touched the place where Kagura had kissed him. He opened his mouth to tell her something but no sound was heard.

The beauty clutched her gut and doubled over from laughter. "That is rich!" she laughed between breaths.

Turning red from embarrassment, Sougo dived on the female then pinned her on the ground. "Forget the sake. I'll take my revenge."

"W-wait, S-sadist."

Ignoring the female's pleas, the male crashed his lips on hers.

The action turned into a routine. Needless who wins or loses, they would always end up kissing each other in a private place.

* * *

Entitled "Alphabet od Sadism and Sukonbu". It is the first out of twenty-six chapters I will be writing and posting and it is individually published. Reviews and suggestions are welcomed. ^^


End file.
